From Evelyn the no one, to Kairi the Ninja
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: Crap......junk......
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of a gathering of people at the Art Break Idol. What should I do? I was never scared to sing before… so why… why did I feel as though the world was watching me? I looked in the crowd and did what I always have done; imagine that they were characters from my favorite show…Naruto. I saw my best friend and watched her as she slowly transformed into Kiba, that being her nickname; it made sense. I then looked for my, imaginary, brother Naruto. Instead I saw my boyfriend ripple like a river with a stone being thrown into it as he slowly transformed into my crush, Nara Shikamaru. My legs shook, my breath left, I felt the sun grow closer to me, I couldn't do this…As I heard the music turn on, and I missed my cue, I felt the hard ground and heard a soft scream… 'Evelyn! Evelyn! EVELYN!'

**From Evelyn the no one, to Kairi the Ninja**

It's so cold… did I…did I _die?_ No…this…cold and hard surface is just the floor of the stage at the Art Break Idol. Suddenly, more quickly than instantly, the cold and hard surface of the stage changed to a, warm and soft surface. And my arm and leg felt as though they had been in pain for a long time now.

Wha_…what? What happened? Did I…did I _faint_? I…don't understand. _I awoke in a hospital room, with a young girl, who looked around the age of 16, with pink hair, peeling an apple. She looked as though she were… "OH MY GOD!" I fell off my bed and landed on my back. I got up and saw the pink hair looking shocked and ready to help…

"Ka…Kairi! Are you okay?! What's wrong? What happened?" I took a double take on that…

"Kairi? Who/" I stopped and looked at her again… there was no doubting it…she was Haruno Sakura…and I was in Konoha's hospital…"Holy Crap!!!! You're Haruno Sakura!!!!" She looked at me confused, like, not 'I don't know the answers on my math test' confused, more like, 'my dad just died and I don't know why' confused. All of a sudden, interrupting my thoughts, we both heard a scream. At first, Sakura was scared, then irritated.

"KAIRI!!!!! KAIRI!" Naruto then rushed in, tired and breathless. (At this point I was used to the fact of being in the Naruto world enough to accept who was who.) "Are you okay Nai-Chan?"

_Did he just say…NAI-CHAN!!!!! Holy crap! Wait…if they think that I'm Kairi…then…is it possible that…I…oh…my…god…_I rushed up and tried to run for the nearest mirror, only to feel a sharp and shooting pain in my leg. Naturally, I fell, not understanding what was going on.

"Kairi! Are you alright? Sakura-Chan/"

"DON'T BLAME THIS ON/" Sakura froze before finishing her statement. It took me a while to realize this, (Because I'm a blonde like that XD) but Naruto had got me in his warm arms before I fell to the cold surface of the floor. "Kairi…" Sakura looked as though she wanted to cry. "I think she forgot about all of us…" Naruto's eyes grew in shock… he looked at me, then at Sakura, then back at me. It was so quiet, that I could her cries from an infant in another room. He broke that silence in a quiet crescendoing voice to a loud scream.

"No…No…you're wrong. She couldn't have…she… couldn't have…FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!" I looked down in shame. _What if, all my life has been a dream…what if I really did live my life as a ninja? Anything's possible right?_ My thinking was interrupted by cold drops of water on my arm. Naruto was…crying. Okay, by this point, pretty much everyone knew I was awake. So, naturally, people that _Kairi_ knew were coming at my door.

"Naruto…what's the matter this time? Kairi's awake so…why should you be upset?" I looked up to see the most, in my opinion, bad assery character in _the entire_ Naruto world, Hatake Kakashi. He was smiling while waving at us with one hand, and, of course, holding his book with a page that was saved with the other. I looked at him and stood up, preparing to go all fan girl. (Can you blame me?! He's frecken Hatake Kakashi! If your favorite character from your favorite anime suddenly showed up in glomping distance… why wouldn't you?) But…then… the pain from my leg got me to fall down, this time I was actually closer to Kakashi, so _he_ caught me… I began to blush, and then I fainted… (Don't judge me!)

"She couldn't have forgotten! She's probably just tired! Maybe a dream through her off!"

"Narutoooo…whether you like it or not… Kairi doesn't remember us…"

"Sa…sakura-chan…Ahh! Don't cry! Uh…she's…probably just messing!" I woke up to Naruto and Sakura fighting…but…why? _Why would they be fighting? OH!_ All that just happened rushed into my head. I felt embarrassed by how I reacted to Kakashi_... guess I should let them know that I'm awake_. As I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a boy's face. "Holy Crap! What the hell!" I fell out of my bed…again…damn I'm clumsy, there's no way that _I_ could pass as a ninja. Everyone turned to me to help me up. The boy's face glow red like Rudolph's nose as he attempted to apologize.

"Aneki! I'm…I'm…uhh…" Naruto hit him against the head as he scolded him. _Who the hell _was_ this kid? And wait…did he just call me…ANEKI?!?!?!?! What the hell! I'm the youngest in my family! Yeah… I have a brother, and a sister… but they're both _older _than me!_

"Konohamaru! Didn't Third-baba tell you that you shouldn't stare at someone while they're sleeping?!" _K…Konohamaru?! The hell! Well…I guess since Naruto and Sakura are in Shippuden form, then it makes since that Konohamaru was different and older. _I then got back in the bed to see that everyone from both team 7 and Hinata's team were there… why Hinata's team? _Whatever…I've learned to just go with. _That is…everyone except…Sai_. Should I ask? Maybe in this version…Sasuke never left and Sai was never needed! Yay! No more having to deal with that Emo _wannabe_! Wait…If that was true…then…why isn't Sasuke here? Now THAT I wouldn't mind asking. _Scared to say anything…I gulped.

"Umm…" Everyone's attention turned to me…_what should I say?!_ Naruto ran to the bed ready to hear me say something that would show that I knew them all. _What should I do? If Sasuke (EMO FAG!!! sorry…) _did_ leave…then…Naruto's heart would be crushed…and I didn't want to hurt him._

*Sigh*Kakashi's sigh interrupted my thoughts. "Kairi…if you want to say something… just say it, don't wait. Naruto is eagerly waiting to see if you remember us or not. So just give what he wants." _And _that's _why Kaka is so bad ass._ I shook my head in agreement.

"Naruto…"Right after I said his name Naruto stood up as if holding something back, and walked outside the room, closing the door. I could hear him scream and punch the wall. "Did…did I do something wrong?" Kiba laughed and looked at me.

"He's just not patient enough to realize that you were about to finish saying what you usually call him."_ I felt terrible… I really _didn't_ know what 'Kairi' usually calls him._ Kiba's smile disappeared and he looked more saddened.

"You _were_ going to say the rest…right?" I looked down and heard the window open… shortly followed by the sound of a tree falling. I felt tear drops fall down my cheek and watched them as they hit the blanket. _I don't get it! I _really _want to remember them…and everything that 'Kairi' knew! But…I just can'/_

"hmm…" I heard what I assumed to be Shino's voice, seeing as to how he doesn't talk much. It's kinda hard to tell when he's talking. "Short tempered, worried about you, they really are similar…aren't they?" I began to cry again as Sakura handed me a tissue.

"Don't cry Kairi…we just want to know… why it is you know about _us_ but…don't seem to remember …well… how should I put this?"

"You don't seem to know about _yourself_." Shino finished her statement. I began to cry again…I can't back tears… I just…I just can't… This time it was Hinata who spoke.

"Ka…Kairi-Chan…you shouldn't worry…we're still your friends… no matter whether you remember yourself or not." *Ding!* Light Bulb moment! _If I'm in the Naruto world…I can change anything I want! I can make NaruHina reality! And keep Sai from/ Oh yeah! _"Umm…Kakashi-Sensei… would you mind telling me…where Sasuke is?" Sakura jumped up in alarm… and everyone else looked at her…alarmed by my question as well. I instantly knew by there fright…that he already left. Kakashi looked back at me in shock, and then sighed as he answered.

"Sasuke's gone, he left for Orochimaru, recently killing him, and is headed for Itachi to kill him. You, being his replacement, should know this." Before I could question about being his replacement Sakura also left…well…at least she didn't scream, or tear a tree down. I looked out the window to see her practically make a ditch with one punch in the front of the hospital, where Naruto and Kiba were waiting. _Wait! If…if Itachi isn't dead yet…I…I could tell them that it wasn't _his_ fault that Uchiha clan was murdered! That Weasel-San is a good boi! (__**DEATH TO TOBI IS A GOOD BOI!) **_*Sigh* _One thing at a time…_

*Sigh* Kakashi sighed as well. "Kairi… why did your face light up when I told you that Sasuke left?" _Shit! Knowing Kakashi-Sensei, he's probably going to put two and two together and come to the conclusion that I'm a spy of some kind! Hell! What am I going to do!_

_**Cliffhanger! It's a cliff hanger! Ohhh How I HATE the horridness that is the cliffhanger!**_

**I'm evil right? Yes…this is Kairi's a Ninja but **_**completely**_** redone! Yeah…not so much no0bness! Yay! :D**

**Any way's… Comment and story alert! (While you're at it…read my **_**best**_** story on here! "Where's Shippo!) Yay! I have a non-sucky story on here! **

***Forget what they taught you in school! Always read right to left!* **


	2. Chapter 2: Honesty Time

*Sigh* Kakashi sighed as well. "Kairi… why did your face light up when I told you that Sasuke left?" _Shit! Knowing Kakashi-Sensei, he's probably going to put two and two together and come to the conclusion that I'm a spy of some kind! Hell! What am I going to do!_

_**I don't own not' in'! (But Kairi...oh…and…everything that's not Kishimoto's! =3)**_

I threw my hands on my head as I thought about what to say. _SHIT HELL SHIT HELL! Wait! _I released my head as I came up with an idea. _I'll just tell the truth! Yeah! That'll work! Kaka will understand! He's smart like that! _ Right as I was about to smile, I heard a sarcastic voice answer my idea. _Yeah…that'll work __real__ well. 'Oh Kakashi, I'm not the one that you probably knew for years, no, I'm just a random girl about to sing in front of a crowd who loves Anime and Manga, yeah… and your life is an Anime! Just thought that you would want to know! :3' Yeah… like they'll accept that._

"Uhh…Aneki…" I snapped at that, it was the last straw.

"Look! I don't know why you keep calling me 'Aneki'! I'm NOT your older sister, okay? Even if I _was_ Kairi, she wouldn't be your elder sister! That was _not_ in the character description!" I looked over and saw Konohamaru about to cry. He then sucked it up and walked outside. Kakashi sighed…

"*Sigh* Look, Kairi, just tell us what you know, and what you don't, and this _whole_ issue would be over."

_Oh my God! Kakashi is sooooooo awesome…but that doesn't help. I put one hand behind my head, and smiled nervously. _"Uhh… why don't you ask me questions? I bet I could answer them!" Please_ let Kakashi say yes and ask me a question!_

"*Sigh* … Fine, first off, what do you call all of us?"

"Do you mean _me_ or 'Kairi'?"

"Both"

"Well, _I_ call you Kaka, and my _character _Kairi, calls you Kakashi-Sensei." I saw Naruto (He had just walked back in, obviously calmed down) holding back a laugh as I tried to continue. "I call Naruto, Naruto, but my _character_ Kairi calls him Naruto Nii-San." Naruto's face lit up like a firefly as he ran to the bed, all chibi like, and said excitingly,

"That's what you call me! Do you remember how we met?" I looked at him with a worried smile. _Hey, if my _character_ Kairi call's them all what _their_ Kairi call's them, then, maybe I did transform into, or am, Kairi! _

"Well, I'd have to say that it was, in the playground, I was crying under the slide cause/" I stopped, reached on top of my head to see. "OH MY GOD! YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone jumped, Kiba and Akamaru flew threw the window, Konohamaru and Sakura both ran to the door. I looked around, very embarrassed, Naruto and Kiba were both pushing as the yelled in sync.

"Are you okay Kairi?! Do your ears hurt?! What's wrong?!" _Please don't judge me, it has always been my wish, I AM Kairi, and Kairi…is a NEKO! Wait, that means that Shikamaru is my one true love! _I then sat back down (Cause when I said that everyone jumped, I really meant everyone) and calmed everyone down.

"Gomen, Gomen, I just, uh, realized something that I really wanted." Naruto sat back down and eagerly waited for me to finish the story of how we met.

"Anyways," Knowing that I was Kairi boosted the confidence a little bit, and I think that Kaka knew this. "I was crying under the slide because I had Cat ears, and everyone rejected me; beat me a couple times as well. I felt all alone…*Fades*

***Flashback!* (FYI…this is in Naruto's POV =3)**

** I ran into the playground, everyone was there, even though I didn't know there names, they were still there. As I ran up, their parents took them home, saying that I was sick, and needed to be kept away from. **

"**But…I'm not sick" As they all left, I knew exactly what was happening. I sat by the slide and ate my lunch, alone. **

***Whimper…growl.* **_**Huh? That…wasn't me… what happened? I…think it came from under the slide. **_**As I looked under, I saw a girl, she looked about my age. *Growl* I smiled at her as I gave her a rice ball. She just looked at it a backed away. I sighed. "Look, I know you're hungry, so just take it, don't worry about anything else, or, did your parent's tell you that I was sick as well?" She reached and grabbed the rice ball quickly. As I crawled under the slide with her, I noticed that she had bruises and cuts all over her.**

"**What happened to you?" She started to cry, and while she was, her head hit just enough light for me to notice these 'bumps' on her head. She answered my first question before I could ask what those bumps were.**

"**They'r/ they're…from the villagers… I asked for food… they called me Yajuu (beast), and started to kick me around… I was able to hide here…"**

"**Why were they calling you that? Does it have to do with **_**those**_**?" I pointed to the bumps on her head. "And…why don't your parents stand up for you?" She started to cry some more… crap…what did I do?**

"**I …*Sniff* don't have any parents…" I started to smile; I'm not alone in the world of loneliness. **

"**Well…do you have a place to stay?" **

"**Nope"**

"**You can stay with me!" **

*Normal!* (Evelyn/Kairi POV again.)

"And that's how it happened!" I crossed my arms in satisfaction, I was _sure_ that I got it right! Naruto smiled and spoke.

"A little hazy and bad story telling, but other than that, exactly!" *Sweat Drop* _Bad story telling… that's how I wrote it my story. At least I got it right, but, maybe I should tell them the truth now._

"Uhh… guys…could…could I talk to Kak/ I mean…Kakashi-Sensei for a minute?" They all got up quietly and left, all but Kaka. As he said what I knew he would say, I almost fainted.

"So…what's up Kairi?" *Sigh*…Honesty time…

"Umm…Kakashi-Sensei…I…uhh…" Come on! Pull yourself together! There's no going back now! I gulped as I said really fast "I wanted to tell you the truth 'cause I knew that you would be able to take it the best!" *Breaths heavily* I looked up and saw Kaka, very confused.

"*Sigh* Kairi…just go ahead and tell me the truth…" I knew he wouldn't think that I was crazy!

"Okay…here goes…*Explain Explain Explain Explain* and well… here I am…"

He looked _very veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery _shocked _and_ confused. He shook he's head and looked at me as he spoke.

"So…you're telling me that we're an anime, and your real name is _Evelyn_?"

"That's right."

"And, you wrote an amateur story about a girl who was in our world, and you think that when you fainted from fear, that you had _transformed_ into this girl?" _*Sweat drop* did he have to say amateur?_

"Yes…Oh! And Shikamaru-Kun is my _favorite_ character of all time; Deidara is my favorite Akatsuki member, you're my favorite Sensei, and, let me think, oh! And Sasuke is an Emo fag that need's to get bitch slapped by everyone that has it worse than him. This includes, Gaara, Naruto, you, Weasel-San/" Kakashi interrupted me, obviously hiding the fact that he was upset about what I was saying against Sasuke.

"Wait...before I ask anything else, please, tell me who is this _Weasel-san_ again?"

"Huh? Oh! You see, in English, Naruto means Fishcake, Sakura means Cherry Blossom, and Itachi means Weasel!"

"And why is it that you think that Itachi has it worse than Sasuke, and while you're at it, please explain how _I_ hit the list."

"Zomg…okay…here it goes…*Explains the true reason why Itachi killed the entire clan.* Do I have to keep explaining these things to you?"

**-Kakashi- **no comment…

"*Sweat drop* Sorry, but I really think that we should stop Sasuke from killing Weasel-San…" Kakashi stood up and walked to the door. He was about to say something, but just as he opened the door, Naruto, Konohamaru, and Kiba, all fell in the room. _Were they listening in on me?_ Naruto stood up and yelled at me.

"What the hell Kairi! Sasuke is our friend! Why would you what him to get bitch slapped! Okay, maybe he is a little whiny. But/" I interrupted him.

"A _little_?! Are you crazy! You and Gaara have it _way_ worse! Don't give me crap about how he's 'cool' or 'awesome' I got in a fight with my friend Kiba who had a crush on him!" _Oops! _They all turned their heads to Kiba; he pulled his hands up and walked backwards as he said defensively,

"I _don't_ have a crush on Sasuke! You all know who I like! And it's _not_ Sasuke! I think he needs to get bitch slapped as well! By the way," He turned and looked at me, "What is 'bitch slapped' anyways?" _You have GOT to be kidding me…they can't be THAT stupid. _

"*Sigh* … who here would like to be an example…" _I'd hate to admit this, but I am the MASTER when it comes to bitch slapping._ I cracked my knuckles when Kakashi offered. As you could probably imagine, I got really scared. "Uhh… I wouldn't want to bitch slap you Kakashi…uhh…" _Think, think, think, think…*Ding!*_ "Naruto-Niisan…you could take anything, would you like to be my example…" I couldn't help but notice an evil smile hit my face, this was my chance. As he walked over, I just slapped him across the face as hard as I could while yelling at the top of my lungs. "NARUHINA BITCH!!!!" He fell down and everyone looked at me. I laughed nervously, "heh heh…oops? Uhh…maybe I slapped him to hard? Umm…" Naruto got up and rubbed his face, everyone looked at me. "Aw C'MON! You can't seriously have NOT seen that coming! 'Slapped' is in the frecken name of it! Sheesh!" Hinata started to speak silently, _craaaaaap! She's gonna' ask what I said! Well… that's not necessarily a bad thing, now I can put Naruto and Hinata together! =3_

"Uh…Kairi-Chan…wha…what did you yell at Naruto-kun?" Again, an evil smile hit my face.

"Hinata…Naruto…Naruto…Hinata…if you say Naruto and Hinata fast enough…you get NaruHina! And in my world, or, Evelyn's world, the combing of Anime character's names, means that they either are hooked up, or need to hook up. And Hun, I think you need to hit the confidence and Naruto…GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! SAKURA DOESN'T LIKE YOU! AND HINATA LOVES YOU!!!!!!!!!! GOD!" _Phew…finally got THAT out of my system. _I looked up, Hinata was so embarrassed, and Naruto wouldn't stop looking at her. _Did…did I say to much… maybe I should've just let them figure it out on there own…Then again…Even when she confesses, Naruto __still__ ignored her…7.7…crap._

_**Kairi:**_** Yeah…I know…sucky story telling, and things that would have never happened happening. I decided to change this into a humor story… seeing as to how my friend and I felt like we were on crack when we started thinking about 'What if the biggest Bleach fan made in into Soul society?' And seeing as to how I know Naruto better than I know Bleach…I thought '*Shrug* Why not?' And this story was born. I tried to give a serious note…but that's kinda hard. Thinking about how I really felt about the series and what I've ALWAYS' wanted to tell the characters…heh heh...yeah… (On a personal note… the series would've gone better if Kakashi had stayed dead.)**

_**Shippo: **_**Did you forget about me? TT^TT**

_**Kairi: **_**Aww…no…just having trouble with it…and I just got back from NCYC…sooo…yeah… to all those **_**'Where's Shippo'**_** fans…Gomen nasai.**__


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Fangirl

"NARUHINA BITCH!!!!"

_**Kairi: **_**Okay… I found that this story is the best way for me to get my anger on the character's out, and that it's easiest to right whenever I feel like I'm on crack **_***Start's doing a mix between the Hamster and Lucky Star Dances* **_**I'm Crazy!!!!! Toy loco!!!! Okay…I have a bad habit of not finishing stories, but don't worry, I will get to 'Where's Shippo' as soon as I get over my writer's block…I wanna know what happens next as bad as anyone right now! BTW: Yes…I do know the Lucky Star Dance and am going to do it with a group of FMA cosplayers (Me going as Envy) at A-Kon ;3 Sakura? Care to take over?**

_**Sakura: **_**I DON'T KNOW NOTHIN 'BOUT NO BIRTH AND NO BABIES!!!! Oh wait… uhh….whoops!**

_**Kairi: **_**0-0 well, *Sigh* I'm scar for life… Whatever *Insert Disclaimer here***

Naruto continued to stare at Hinata as I swear she exploded. I started to feel stupid. I could've handled that in a more hidden area. I think I'm gonna change the subject now.

"Uhhhhh…..could someone please explain to me why I'm in the hospital." While everyone looked at me with either confusion or anger, I laughed uncomfortably. Of course, Naruto kept starring at Hinata and Hinata stood frozen. Kakashi did a palm to face and asked everyone to leave again while he talked to me. Hinata was so stiff that Naruto had to help her out. Which, for obvious reasons, didn't help her at all. Kakashi then sat down on the bed next to mine and sighed before he spoke.

"Kairi…we all knew that Naruto needed to be with Hinata…or at least I did." I interrupted him.

"That's because you are the most bad ass character in the Manga and you know it! :3." He stared at me with confusion. I smiled and apologized for interrupting him.

"Anyways…Kairi…we were waiting for her to confess…now…I don't know how you do things in your world…but it's considered rude to go in anyone else's business here." I snapped when he said 'We were waiting for her to confess…' and starting to yell at him.

"BUT THAT'S JUST THE THING! SHE _DID_ CONFESS!!!! BUT WHEN SHE DID IT WAS JUST BLOWN OVER!!!! THAT P. A LOT OF PEOPLE TO!!!!" _Oh…crap…I forgot that I was talking to Kaka…the future substitute Hokage of Konahagure. Well…maybe he wouldn't get mad at me. Nah…he's to cool to get upset._ He sighed again as he spoke to me.

"*Sigh* How about we act like nothing happened?" He smiled his famous 'I won't let my teammates get hurt' smile_._ Again, fainting, fainting, aaaaaand gathering a hold of myself before I did.

"Alright Kakashi-Sensei. Um… can I ask you a question?" He looked at me and smiled again. "Can we keep this whole, 'I'm not Kairi' thing a secret? It was one of my number one wishes to be Kairi, and now that it's true…I don't wanna ruin it." Again, confusion then the smile as he answered me.

"Alright Kairi…if there's anything you need to know, just ask me, I'll be happy to help you out. ^^" _Oh…crap…the not-so-hidden fan girl in me is starting to get out. Can't… contain…urge…Gah! _I snapped…again. I glomped Kaka as I did my famous fan girl squeal.

"OMG KAKASHI!!!!!!!!! You're really real! OMG!!!! Ima gonna explode!!! *Repetitive Squealing* OMG!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!! EEEEEEEEP!!!! CAN I TOUCH YOUR HAIR? I'M GONNA TOUCH YOUR HAIR! *Touches hair* OMG!!!! THERE'S NO HAIRSPRAY!!!! IT _IS_ LIKE CLOUDS!!!! IT DEFY'S GRAVITY!!!!! EEEEEP!!!! *Repetitive Squealing* I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN TEH WORLD!!!!!! EEEP!!!! What's under the mask?!?!?!?!" As I reached for the mask he grabbed my hand and looked at me so seriously that I squealed more quietly. And then I fainted as he said as soft as he could.

"Kairi…I don't care if you rip apart my hair as a rabid fan-girl…but don't…touch…the mask."

"Mep…heh heh ooookaaaayz Kakashi-sensei…*Faints*"

_ Ugh…my head hurts…what happened?_ I put my hand on my head as I heard Kaka talking to somebody.

"Well…she kept calling for you in her sleep…I think she wants to tell you something. Besides…this will give you enough time to figure out what happened on her mission." _Who is he talking to?_

"I don't know Kakashi… why would she be calling for me? I'm barley on any missions with her…" _ Oh…my god…that's Shika's voice…*Sigh* alright Kairi…here we go…if you want Shika to like you…you have to stay in character. Which means, __no__ glomping…okay. *Inhales* here we go…*Exhales*_ I opened my eye's and sat up. _Gah! Why does my head hurt so much? Oh yeah…I fainted…must have hit my head pretty hard… _I looked over at Shikamaru-Kun and saw him starring right at me. He walked over and spoke in the coolest voice I ever heard.

"What's up Kairi?"

"Hehehehehehehehe…Shikamaru-Kun……..*Faint's…again…*"

"That's it…I'm leaving… see ya later Kakashi."

"*Sigh* Alright Shikamaru."

I woke up to Kakashi reading Itcha Itcha Paradise.

"*Sigh* Men…" He looked up and asked me what it was I said.

"Heh heh…nothing Kakashi-Sensei… oh! Wasn't Shikamaru-Kun in here?" He sighed and looked at me.

"He left after you fainted. I called him in here because you kept calling for him." I couldn't help but smile at that…hey…if I was calling for him in my sleep, then we must be meant for each other.

"Why did you stay in here Kakashi-Sensei?" He smiled again.

"I figured you would have some more questions…" My mind started to fill with questions. I sighed and told him I did have a few and before he could answer me I asked the first question.

"Are you with Anko?!?!?! Seriously! There are about a million hints of it but there are also hints of SasuNaru but everyone knows that that is not true! So…are you with Anko or not!!!! And before you ask, SasuNaru is Sas-gay and Naruto, which, as popular as it is, everyone knows that it will never happen because Yaoi is retarded and that there is absolutely nothing hot about it… except KakaIru…*Laughs evilly and pervertedly* Ohhh the images *Blushes and starts to daydream*"

_**-Kakashi- **_o-0..............................................................

"Uhh…whoops…I said too much heh heh sawy."

_**-Kakashi-**_ o-0… 0-o… o-0… 0-o uhh…Kairi…I'm going to ignore that comment and answer your question… Yes…I am 'with' Anko…sooo…yeah…sorry if I crushed your fan girl dreams…" I looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay Kaka…it's not my fan girl dreams that you crushed, but my friend Kiba would get upset, seeing as to she claimed you, not me. *Shrug*" He looked at me very confused again. I laughed as I started to explain the whole 'Claiming Process' to him. "First, my friends and I have nicknames for each other, mine being Kairi, because Kairi is my 'I wish I were her instead of me' character, _**(NO!!! NOT from KH :3)**_ and out of all the Naruto characters, my friend fit's Kiba the best. And Second, and before I explain this to you I think I should remind you of how you are a Manga in my world, my circle of friends has a rule of staying away from certain character's in certain series'. That rule is, whoever claims first gets…and I claimed one person and one person only...and that was Shika, my friend Kiba, on the other hand, claims about a million people per series…and in Naruto she choose only two, you, and her number one Fan-girl obsession, Garra, I know…pretty messed up, but that's who she wants. *Shrug*" He looked at me understandingly and smiled.

"^^ I just wish I could meet your friends, it would be kinda fun to have fan-girls obsessing over me." I smiled and laughed. _To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't mind it myself; if I was a guy that is…_He stopped laughing and said

"Kairi, you said that you claimed Shikamaru… does that mean you like him?" I was a little shocked buy this. _Isn't it obvious that Kairi loves Shikamaru-Kun? And…doesn't he love Kairi as a result? Maybe…maybe Kaka just wasn't sure that __**I**__ loved Shika…maybe he was just making sure that I was going to act more like Kairi!_

"Of course I love him…doesn't Kairi?" After thinking about it for a while, I wasn't sure. Kakashi looked at me seriously. I could tell that he was trying to find the right words to say something; I think I already know what he's going to say… I just don't want to believe it.

"Kairi…you want to be just like the Kairi that we know right?" I nodded as I prepared myself for the worst. "Well… you got the memories right, and the fainting easily down…what you really should know to pull this off…is that Kairi is in love with Kiba…and to tell the truth… that's who Kiba was talking about when he was getting defensive when you said that _your_ Kiba had a crush on Sasuke." I felt tear's run down my face as Kakashi-Sensei looked down. _Why…why? WHY?! Why didn't my Kairi like Shikamaru?! It's because of Temari isn't it?! It is! I know it! I always knew that Shikamaru-Kun was meant for Temari…bu…but I never wanted to admit it…I wanted to be with Shikamaru-Kun, no matter what. _Kaka sighed.

"Kairi…" Before he could finish, the door opened and as I looked up slowly, as saw the pineapple head that is my lazy genius, Shikamaru-Kun. _He…he didn't overhear us did he? No… that would ruin it all! Shika is supposed to find out that he is in love with Kairi after she gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki! Not this! _ The tear's started to go down faster and harder, why? Why is it that even my dream worlds don't run correctly!

_**(Hi! Kairi here! I have another Author note to place… okay… I'm not saying that this is all a dream, but, they can't **_**both**_** be the real world and according to Kairi, neither one is running (or has run) like a dream… KK…. that's all for now, Bai!) **_


End file.
